Demigods and Nations
by IhugNico
Summary: When the Axis Powers get lost in the forest, strange things start to happen. Lame title is lame. Includes dragons, a somewhat strange Italy as in more then normal and England getting turned into a unicorn/human thing. Please R&R! AU DISCONTINUED
1. Germany's discovery

Germany, Italy, and Japan had gotten lost, yet again: only this time in a strange forest on the border of America and Canada.

Italy was playing with a stray cat he had found and Japan was practicing with his sword.

Germany stood up, "I'm going to go scout zhe area. Joo two stay here."

Japan nodded and Italy smiled, "Si!" he chirped.

Germany turned around and walked into the forest. He hadn't gone at least two miles when he came to a clearing.

And he wasn't alone.

There was a boy there, repeatedly stabbing at something on the ground. He had reddish-brown hair and was wearing all black clothing.

Germany couldn't help but realize he looked familiar.

He slowly but quietly pulled out his gun and inched closer.

The boy tensed, then turned around.

Germany froze in his spot. It was Italy, only his eyes were blood-red instead of their usual honey brown.

Italy growled, and bared his teeth. Revealing that they were pointed, like a wolf's.

He said something in a reptilian language and pointed the knife he was holding at Germany, still snarling.

Germany pointed his gun at Italy, confused but still ready to fire if he needed to.

Italy wailed in outrage, screaming in an inhuman tone. Then turned and darted into the forest.

Germany blinked, "Hey, vait!" Before running after him.

But when he got past the trees. He was gone without a trace, as if he hadn't even been there.

Germany frowned and looked around, "Hmph…"

He turned around and walked back into the clearing. He looked around and realized he had dropped his knife.

Germany bent over and picked it up. It was a strange dagger, the blade was made of pitch black iron and the hilt, also black, was carved to look like a snake was wrapped around it. Germany thought it was just paint that made the hilt black, but upon closer inspection he realized it was the wood itself that was black.

He frowned, as far as he knew, Italy didn't have a dagger like that. In fact, Italy didn't even own a dagger.

Germany put the blade in the pocket of his jacket and turned.

Then he saw what Italy had been stabbing.

It was the cat he had been playing with.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Percy Jackson part of the story won't come until about the fourth chapter.<strong>_

_**Reveiw! **_


	2. He killed my kitty!

When Germany got back to their camp, the first thing he noticed was Italy wasn't there.

Japan was still practicing with his sword and Germany walked up to him, "Hey, Japan. Did joo notice Italy leave vhile I vas gone."

Japan put his sword down and looked at him, "No. I thought he was in his tent with that cat."

Germany frowned, "You didn't see him leave or anything?"

Japan shook his head, "As far as I know he's still in the tent."

Germany nodded and walked over to Italy's tent. He stood outside the tent and called, "Italy!"

No response.

He opened the tent flap, "Italy?"

Italy was curled up in the corner, trembling and muttering to himself in Italian.

Germany stepped in, "Italy?"

Italy turned to him, his eyes were rimmed red and he had tears streaming down his cheeks, "Germany! Someone killed my kitty!"

Germany blinked, okay, now he was confused. "Vhat?"

Italy sniffed and turned to face him, "I was just petting my kitty when some guy came up and stole him! I went after him but when I finally caught up with him he was gone and my kitty was dead!"

Germany blinked, getting down on one knee, "Vhat did he look like?"

Italy thought for a moment, "I think it was Prussia, because he had red eyes. But why would Prussia kill my kitty?"

Germany frowned, "But… I thought I saw joo stabbing zhe cat."

Italy's eyes widened. "You… You think I did it? Why would I kill my own kitty! I don't even own a knife!"

Germany shook his head, "Nevermind…Uh… Listen.. Ve'll find joo a new cat."

Italy nodded.

Germany got up and left the tent.

It was all so confusing. First he sees Italy kill the cat, then Italy says Prussia stole his cat. But Prussia was back at Germany's house!

Germany groaned and rubbed his temples. Was the world going crazy?

Or was he going crazy?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reveiw! <strong>_


	3. England's Little Problem

**_This is my favorite chapter so far. XD_**

The Allied Forces were in the meeting room, minus France and England.

Suddenly there was a scream of, "NO! OH PLEASE NO!" From the hallway.

Before anyone could go out and check to see what had happened. England burst in the room. Only something was different.

His arms and legs were covered with thick pink fur, instead of hands in feet he had cloven hooves. A pink brush-like tail, pink horse ears, and a pink twisted horn jutted out of his head.

Russia looked him up and down, "Why are you wearing a costume?"

England turned to glare at him, "THIS ISN'T A COSTUME YOU BLOODY GIT! MY SPELL BACKFIRED AND HIT ME!"

China blinked, cocking an eyebrow, "What now?"

England stumbled forward. "I was trying to curse France, but somehow the spell backfired and hit me instead! So now I'm stuck like this till I find a counter spell!"

America squealed, flapping his arms and giggling like a manic, "HAHAHA! ENGLAND'S SOME KIND OF HALF HORSE THING! HAHAHAHA! THAT'S TOTALLY AWESOME!"

England stamped his foot (or hoof, as it was) "Number one," he held up on hoof, "It's a unicorn, not a horse. And number two." He held up his other hoof, "THIS IS NOT FUNNY!"

America continued to giggle. Then he seemed to calm down a bit, "Fine. I guess it's not funny…"

England nodded, folding his arms, "Thank you."

"IT'S HILARIOUS!" America screeched, before going into a giggling fit again.

England opened his mouth to scream at him, but a whinny tore from his throat. His eyes widened and he slammed his hooves over his mouth. He let out a yelp and took his hooves off, before turning to look at his reflection in the window to make sure he hadn't bruised his mouth.

Satisfied that he was fine, England turned and waved a hoof angrily at America, "If I had hands I'd strangle you."

Before turning and stomping out of the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

With England gone, China and Russia began to laugh alongside America.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The whole England unicorn thing will play usefully into the story.<strong>_

_**Reveiw! **_


	4. HOLY CRAP! A FLYING HORSE!

_"Are you sure these are the ones, ma'am?" The teenaged eye patched boy said to the younger girl beside him._

_The girl nodded, "Yes. They match the exact descriptions Nico gave; and you don't have to address me so formally."_

_The boy nodded, "All right, fine then, Camille. What do you suppose we do about it?"_

_The girl, Camille, thought for a moment, "Well. First, we have to see what we're up against."_

_She examined the three men they were spying on carefully. She pointed to the Asian man. "That one has a sword, he seems skilled with it. But it's steel, I think I can match him." Then she pointed at the tall blond man, "That one seems tough, he's likely to put up a fight. You'll take him."_

_The eye patched boy nodded, "And what of him?" He pointed to the brunette man, he seemed to be in the middle of the heights. He was shorter than the blond yet still taller than the Asian. _

_Camille smiled, "Oh I don't think he'll be a problem." She took her dagger from its sheath. "Get ready for the ambush."_

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

Germany was cooking a rabbit he had caught over the fire (he had made sure Italy didn't know what they were eating.)

The three Axis were sitting calmly around it, if you didn't count Italy's crying, when suddenly, Japan tensed.

Germany looked up at him, "Vhat is it?"

Japan blinked, "I sense. We are being watched."

Germany blinked, slowly standing up. He stared at the bushes. Japan unsheathed his sword.

Suddenly a female voice screamed in a foreign language and two figures leapt out of the bushes.

Japan tried to swipe his sword at the smaller figure, a girl that couldn't of been more than thirteen (yet she was still almost as tall as him.)

The girl blocked his strike with the dagger he was holding and did a complicated movement which led to the sword to be dropped. The girl put her foot on it and kicked it into the bushes.

She tackled Japan and put her dagger to his throat. "Ethan, get the other one!"

The other figure was a boy, a bit shorter than Germany. He held a sword and bared his teeth.

Germany pulled out his gun and pointed it at the boy. He really didn't want to hurt the boy, but he just wanted the two kids to leave.

The boy blinked, then he swatted the gun out of his hand with his sword and pushed Germany to the ground before sitting on top of him.

The girl raised her dagger, "That'll teach you to trespass on our territory!" She spoke with an American accent.

Now that it wasn't so intense, Germany could get a clear profile of the kids.

The girl had short curly brown hair and dark green eyes. She was somewhat pale and was wearing a black shirt with a unicorn on it, jeans, a gold bracelet that looked like a snake wrapped around her arm, and her sword belt was strange. It was normal in appearance, but instead of a belt buckle, there was a fang that looked like it belong to a saber-tooth tiger. And she had a unique dagger to match.

The blade was blood-red and the hilt was pitch black, carved to look like a barn owl with wings outstretched. With a jolt Germany realized the hilt was made out of the same black wood as the blade that Italy had left.

The boy was much stranger. He had shiny black hair and dark blue eyes. Make that eye, because his left eye (if he had one) was covered with a black eye patch. He was wearing a maroon waistcoat over a black turtleneck and pants. He was also pale, but much paler than the girl.

The girl growled and pressed the blade harder against Japan's throat, she turned to Germany, obviously thinking he was the leader of the group. "What are you doing on our territory?"

Germany blinked, "Territory? Vhat? Zhis iz a forest! Everyvhere looks zhe same, how vere ve supposed to know zhis was joor territory?

The girl examined him, then mumbled something like, "German..." Before saying louder, "We'll have to take you three back to camp. We'll decide what to do with you there. Ethan, get that one." She pointed to Italy, who was asleep on the ground.

The eye patch boy, obviously Ethan, nodded, but he didn't do anything, which confused Germany.

The girl whistled and then paused, then whistled again this time clicking three times.

It took a moment but then Germany heard the whinny of a horse and two dark shapes appeared in the sky above them. At first Germany thought they were large birds, but when they started spiraling down he realized they were horses. _Winged _ horses.

There was a mare and a stallion.

The stallion was pitch-black and had the long-limbed body of a quarter horse.

The mare was a chestnut Clydesdale with a white blaze, her wings were much longer and broader than the stallion's. Probably because she was bigger. Her wings were brown and tipped with white.

Ethan pulled Germany up off the ground by his hair and slung Italy over his shoulder. He put Italy on the mare and (to Germany's surprise) mounted the stallion, putting Germany in front of him.

The girl nudged Japan to get up (she was a bit gentler in forcing him on the horse) and prodded him to get on the mare. She got behind Italy with Japan behind her.

She kicked the horse's side lightly and the mare whinnied, galloping forward a little before leaping and catching the air. The stallion followed.

As the two winged horses took to the sky, Germany couldn't help but wonder who these people were, why they had flying horses, why was the boy missing an eye. Or maybe this was all just a dream and Prussia was going to wake him up soon saying that the awesome him needed breakfast…

_~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~_

As soon as they landed, there was a noise somewhere between a neigh and a roar in the distance.

They waited for a moment, and just as Germany thought that there was no way possible that his day could get any weirder, of course it had to just to prove him wrong.

A beast thundered out of the trees, at first Germany thought it was a horse. And it was, but to him it looked more like a demon horse.

It was pitch black; beside each ear was a horn, they sort of resembled a long z shaped pipe, but pointed at one end. It had spikes running down its back and neck. It started about an inch behind the horns and ended at the tip of a snake-like tail. It had a long dewclaw above each hoof. Folded against its back were dragon wings. Its eyes were pure white.

It charged at them, horns pointed forward to skewer them.

The girl glared at it and shouted, "_Nyet!"_

The demon horse didn't falter, still charging at them at full speed.

Then, the girl did something that made Germany wonder if she was crazy. She leapt off of the horse she was riding and ran right at the demon horse. She shot out her arm and grabbed one of its horn, making it tilt its head to the side. "_Nyet!" _she repeated.

The horse skidded to a halt, whinnying in frustration, it spat flames at the ground and bared its teeth, revealing that they were pointed.

The girl growled and looked at it, "_Vy ne napadayut na lyudyei vernut! Sya v lager i rasskazat Persi my nashli zloumyshlennikov. Da?"_

The horse snorted. The girl's gaze hardened and she tilted its head more, "_Da?"_

Finally, the demon horse seemed to nod. The girl let go of its horn and turned, opening its wings and flying off.

The girl then turned to the rest. Ethan seemed as calm as can be, but Japan's eyes were wide, Germany couldn't stop staring, and Italy was still asleep.

The girl put her hand on the Clydesdale's muzzle, "We're going to take you three to our camp now to decide what to do with you. Any funny business and I'll call Flameheart right back. It will only take one word and he'll spear all three of you."

Germany nodded, staring at the girl as if she had just done the impossible.

The girl nodded, "Good." She turned and lead them through the trees.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Just a heads-up, this story will contain three OCs. Camille, (who was introduced in this chapter) Draco, who is a PJO OC. And my Hetalia OC Antarctica.<em>**

**_I tried to make this chapter longer. And I'll let you translate that on your own. It's Russian. I'm trying to learn to speak Russian, mostly because I'm going to be attending a college in Moscow. (It's a veterinary college. I've heard it's one of the best ones.) But also because I just do._**

**_Anyways,_**

**_Reveiw! _**


	5. Chapter 5

The girl led the group through a bunch of twists and turns in the trees.

By now, Italy had woken up and Japan filled him in on what was going on.

Italy tried to talk to the boy with the eye patch, Ethan if Germany remembered right, asking if he had pasta (Ethan had simply ignored him), why he had kidnapped them (Ethan had given Italy a funny look at that), how he lost his eye (Ethan cringed when he asked that), saying he had a pretty horse (Ethan, again, didn't respond), Italy then asked why he wasn't answering. That was when Ethan said the first thing since the axis had been kidnapped, "Shut up!" he snapped.

The girl turned to Italy, "Congratulations, you made Ethan talk." She clapped her hands in mock applause.

Italy blinked, "Huh?"

The girl turned away, "He doesn't talk much, and the only times he usually does is when he's giving orders or something like that."

After that Italy finally was quiet.

After a few more twists and turns the group found their path blocked by a curtain of ivy hanging from high branches in two trees.

The girl moved the curtain aside and went in first, "Watch your step." She said.

Ethan nudged his horse and they went forward, the horse was careful on going down a rock shelf almost immediately in front of the curtain. What was behind the curtain surprised Germany. The camp itself was nothing special, just a group of medium-sized tents, but it was the residents that astounded him.

It was just a small group of kids; the youngest about twelve, the oldest, (which seemed to be Ethan) seventeen.

The demon horse from before was staring at a boy, who looked to be sixteen, with black hair and sea green eyes. The boy nodded as if the horse was speaking to him. Standing next to the green-eyed boy was a girl who seemed to be the same age as him; she had blonde hair and stormy grey eyes.

She tapped on the boys shoulder and pointed at the approaching group. He looked up from the horse and nodded, before approaching the brunette girl that had brought them there.

"Flameheart told me you were coming." He said. He also had an American accent.

The brunette girl nodded, "Get Nico up, he's the only one who will know for sure if these are the ones."

The boy nodded, "He's over here, I'll be right back." He walked over to a figure on the ground that Germany hadn't noticed before.

The figure was a boy, no more than twelve, but the thing was he looked…dead; with shaggy black hair and corpse-pale skin.

The green-eyed boy nudged him, "Nico, up."

To Germany's surprise (and horror) the corpse groaned and rolled over.

Italy screamed "ZOMBIE!" and clung to Japan's waist.

Japan squirmed, looking extremely uncomfortable.

The green-eyed boy rolled his eyes, nudging the boy again. "Get up."

The corpse-boy sat up, and Germany realized that he wasn't a corpse, but fully alive. Though Germany couldn't help but wonder how he was, as stated before, he was corpse-pale and had the build of a skeleton. The only place where the skin wasn't stretched tight was his face.

He yawned and opened his eyes, large blue eyes glazed with sleep. He mumbled something and looked up at the green-eyed boy, "Wha? I was having a really good dream about me and Camille riding on sparkly black winged unicorns…"

Germany couldn't quite place his accent, it was mostly American, but with a hint of something else. It was so familiar Germany felt like an idiot that he couldn't think of it.

The brunette girl walked up to him and spoke to him, in a much gentler tone then what the green-eyed boy had. "Are these the people you saw?"

The boy rubbed his eyes and looked at the Axis Powers. He looked them up and down and gasped, pointing at Italy, "Yes! I remember because one of them their hair stood up funny!" His voice was rather high-pitched. Somewhat like Italy's, only a tiny bit higher.

The brunette nodded, "Okay, you can go back to sleep."

The boy nodded, giving a hazy smile before slumping back to the ground.

The brunette girl took out her dagger and walked over to the Axis, "You have two minutes to tell me who you are."

Immediately, Italy leapt off the horse he was on and bowed down in front of the girl, "Please don't kill me! You're from America, right? I have relatives in America! I can be useful to keep around! I mean, I can make pasta, and pizza, and plus I'm cute! Please don't kill meeeeee!"

The brunette girl frowned, though Germany was for sure her eyes softened a bit, "You still haven't told me who you are!"

Italy blinked and looked at her, "Oh, Italy Veneziano! But most people just call me Italy."

The girl frowned, "Who names their kid Italy?"

Italy grinned, "Oh, I'm a nation!"

The girl frowned, "A nation? What?" Then she looked at Germany and Japan, she pointed at Germany, "Judging by your accent, I'm guessing you're Germany." Then she pointed at Japan, "But who are you?"

Japan bowed to her, "Japan."

The girl nodded, then turned to the blonde girl, "What are we supposed to do with them?"

The blonde girl looked at them, "Where were they?"

The brunette thought for a moment, "Well, they had a small camp, I think they're lost."

The green-eyed boy smiled, "Well, we could always let them stay for just a while."

The brunette stared at him, "That's three more mouths to feed! Winters coming up soon, meaning all the game will be asleep. We have trouble feeding the six we have, plus the five horses!"

The green-eyed boy backed away from her, "Just a suggestion…"

The brunette groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Then again, I don't think we have much choice…"

Italy chirped, "Ve~!" And hugged her, "Grazie!"

The girl growled, but Germany could tell she was blushing madly, "Get. OFF!"

Italy blinked and jumped back, "Sorry…"

The girl glared at him, "The only person who can hug me like that is Nico. AND YOU SIR ARE NOT NICO!"

Italy continued to back away, muttering "sorry sorry" over and over.

The girl snorted, "Since you will be staying, I suppose you should know our names. I'm Camille, daughter of Athena." She pointed at the blonde girl, "That's Annabeth, also daughter of Athena." She pointed at the green-eyed boy, "That's Percy, son of Poseidon." She pointed at the pale boy sleeping on the ground. "Nico, son of Hades." She pointed at the boy with the eye patch, "And Ethan, son of Nemesis." She put her dagger back in its sheath and looked at them, "There is another one of us, but he hasn't returned from the market yet." Then she stared at them, "We're demigods."

Germany cocked an eyebrow, "And that means?"

Camille stared at him, "Half mortal, half Greek god."

Germany blinked, "Um… Okay…"

Camille sighed, "Okay, how's this sound, you fill me in on the nation business, and I'll fill you in on the demigod business. Deal?"

Germany shrugged, "I guess so…"

Camille nodded, "Good."

She turned, mounted the demon horse, yipped in what sounded like Russian and the horse took to the sky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I have about three chapters written up and ready to post.<strong>_

**_Here's one!_**

**_REVEIW IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE! Otherwise I'll just abandon it._**


	6. Chapter 6

Once the Axis had been showed to the tents they would be staying in (they said that the third tent actually belonged to the boy who wasn't there yet, and that one of them could use it until he got back and they got the third guest tent fixed) and Camille had filled them in on the whole Greek mythology being real and all that.

The Axis were trying to get settled in, Germany tried to go to Italy's tent (which was the one that actually belonged to the absent boy) but found that he wasn't there.

He searched the entire camp, and tried to go into a tent that seemed a bit larger than the others, when an arm shot in front of him, blocking his path.

Germany looked to see a single light navy blue eye staring at him, "And where do you think you're going?"

Germany glared at him, "I'm looking for Italy."

Ethan looked at him calmly, "You mean the guy with the weird hair?"

Germany nodded.

Ethan pointed to a place by the central fire pit, "He's over there with Nico."

Germany nodded and followed Ethan's directions.

A light snow had started to fall, and Germany saw Italy sitting by the corpse-like boy -Ethan had called him Nico- poking his cheek.

"Why do zombies dream about unicorns?" Italy asked.

"I'm not a zombie…" Nico mumbled.

Italy frowned, "You sure look like one…"

Nico blinked open one eye to look at him, "I. Am. Not. A. Zombie."

Italy pouted some more, "You sure?"

Nico growled, "Yes I'm sure." Before closing his eye again. He swatted at Italy's hand, "Stop poking me! You're gonna make a bruise…"

Italy sighed and folded his legs, resting his head in his hands, "Well, what do you want to do?"

Nico growled, "Nothing. I just want to sleep."

Italy poked him again, "But you were just asleep…"

Nico groaned and swatted his hand again, "I'm taking a nap!"

Italy frowned, "Talk to me!"

However, Nico had somehow fallen asleep. He mumbled something in a foreign language and rolled over.

Italy stared at him curiously, "Chocolate penguins?"

Germany blinked, "You know what he said?"

Italy stared up at him, "Why wouldn't I? He was speaking Italian."

Germany stared at Nico, so that's what his accent hinted at!

He heard Camille yelling something and he turned around to see her perched in a tree, "Any and all available for hunting, please meet in front of this tree!" She shouted.

Two people scrambled in front of the tree while Camille climbed down.

Germany went over just to see what she was doing.

Camille was holding a clipboard with Percy and Ethan standing in front of her. She tapped the clipboard with a pencil and looked at the two, "Okay, is anyone else coming?"

Percy shook his head, "No, just us."

Camille nodded, "Okay, Percy, you take Blackjack and try to track down that elk herd that usually grazes by the waterfall."

Percy nodded and saluted her, "Got it!"

Camille then turned to Ethan, "Ethan, you go farther down the river and try to catch a few fish. The water will most likely be frozen over, so take Flameheart."

Ethan stared at her like she was crazy.

Camille sighed, "Don't ride him, just walk there. It's not far from here. Here-" She rummaged around in her knapsack then finally pulled out a plastic bag with a slab of raw meat in it, "Give this to him and he'll be fine."

Ethan nodded and took the bag from her. Germany couldn't help but wonder what kind of meat that was, but on the other hand, he didn't really want to find out.

Camille looked over her clipboard, "And that's about it. Dismissed."

The two boys headed in opposite directions. Germany thought he saw a black spot rise in the sky and then disappear.

Camille climbed back up the tree, getting as high as she could and staring back into the distance, "He should've been here yesterday. What if something happened to him or Pork Pie?"

She sighed and hopped down the tree, brushing off her pants. She then mumbled something and chewed the end of her pencil.

Germany approached her, "Are you expecting someone?"

Camille spun to face him, "Oh, it's you." She turned away and stared off into the distance, "Yes. Remember I told you yesterday about the boy that is absent?"

Germany nodded.

Camille sighed, "Well, every month he goes to the market to trade for items we need. He should've been here yesterday. I'm afraid something's happened to him."

Germany blinked and nodded, "I see." Then he paused before saying. "Could you tell me a little more about you guys?"

Camille turned to look at him, "You mean more about our godly heritage?"

Germany shook his head, "No. I mean about yourselves."

Camille sighed and leaned against a tree, "Well, I like penguins, owls, and horses. My favorite color is black, Nico is my boyfriend. Yada yada yada.

Percy hates eating fish, his favorite color is blue. His mom died about a year ago, that's when he came with us.

Annabeth's father disowned her because she was a demigod; he wanted no part of the Greek god business.

Ethan is more of the strong and silent type. His mother took his eye as payment for Zeus knows what.

Nico ran away from Hades in the underworld because he would beat him on a regular basis and one time nearly killed him.

The boy who is absent, his name is Draco, was raised by dragons. His father is Apollo, and his mother was the daughter of Selene, the Titan of the moon. He inherited some of the stuff from Selene. His mother died in childbirth and Apollo gave him to his best student, an immortal healing dragon named Aquine. She raised him till he was five, then he was kidnapped by a dragon named Zyron. Zyron kept him as a slave for three years, Draco has a brand to prove it, until we found Draco, killed Zyron, and took him in. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to find Aquine to return him. That's why we send him to the market, you see. The market I'm speaking of is run by dragon merchants."

Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees behind them. Camille spun and took out her dagger, getting in a stance to strike.

A white pegasus burst out of the trees, Camille relaxed, putting her dagger away.

But the pegasus wasn't alone. There was a boy on its back, no more than eight. He had bleach blonde hair that reminded Germany of a chick's down and eyes like liquid silver. He was dressed in strange clothing, with thick black fur cuffs wrapped around his wrists and ankles. His shirt and pants seemed to be made out of some sort of white fur. The pegasus was wearing saddle bags, with various bits and bobs hanging from them. The boy also had a small knapsack.

He dismounted the horse and smiled, "Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, the market was delayed a day."

Camille grinned and hugged him, "Draco! I thought something had happened to you!"

Draco laughed and broke free of her, "No. We're fine. We got a lot this time! And we also got that leather you asked for. A whole sheet of it!"

Camille smiled, nodding. "Good. I was going to use it to patch up Stormcloud's saddle bags, but we're going to need it to make a tent. We have guests and one of them has been staying in your tent."

Draco nodded, "I see. Emereldai seemed to really like that antler Ethan carved. She gave us five vials of poison for it!"

Camille frowned, "Only five?"

Draco frowned, "Well, five vials of poison and two flasks of potion."

Camille nodded, "What kind?"

Draco went over to the pegasus and rummaged through the saddle bags, "A healing potion and this one is supposed to cure all diseases."

Camille nodded, "Okay, what else did you get?"

Draco put the potions back and thought for a moment, "Well, for that bear pelt I got a whole quiver of arrows, for that fang I got some string to fix my bow, and for that elk skull I got a sword."

Camille nodded and patted his back, "Well done, put the potions and poison in the medic tent and put the quiver and sword in the weaponry."

Draco nodded, climbing back on the pegasus and nudging it. It whinnied and turned, running off toward the camp.

Camille looked at Germany, smiling, "And that was Draco. He's our medic."

Germany blinked, nodding, he was about to say something more when Italy ran up, his face pale as if he had seen a ghost. He skidded to a halt in front of Germany and doubled over panting. _"Uno __momento__…" _He gasped.

Germany stared at him, puzzled.

Italy straightened up and stared at Camille, still breathing hard but now able to speak better, "Something's… wrong with… zombie…"

Camille blinked, "Zombie?" She asked. Then her eyes widened slowly when she realized he meant Nico.

Camille yelped "_Der'mo__!" _And shot past Italy.

Germany, not quite sure what else to do, followed her, Italy trailing behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Not much to say here but translations:<strong>_

_**Uno momento: One moment (Italian)**_

_**_Der'mo: Crap (Russian)_**_

_**_If I got anything wrong, blame Google Translate._**_

_**_Reveiw!_**_


	7. Chapter 7

When they got to the tent area, the first thing Germany noticed was Nico; he was twitching and squirming as if he was having some kind of seizure while screeching in broken Italian. He was pulling on his hair and his eyes were squeezed shut, but Germany could tell he was crying.

Camille was hanging over him, shaking his shoulders vigorously; trying her best not to freak out. "Nico! Nico! Nico, wake up!"

Nico continued to squirm, seeming to be trying to break free of her grasp while screaming more Italian. Camille looked desperate, trying in desperation to wake him up. She tugged on his hair, tried to pry open his eyelids, got Percy to splash water on his face, but nothing seemed to be working.

Camille spun and looked at Italy, "You!" She said, as if she was on the verge of tears, "What's he saying?"

Italy blinked, "He just keeps saying stuff like "go away" and "don't hurt me" and "leave me alone.'"

Camille blinked, her eyes widening in horror, she turned back to Nico, "Oh no… Not one of those dreams…"

Germany had no idea once so ever but Percy stared, wide-eyed. "We can almost never wake him up! Why don't we just let him wake up on his own?"

Camille turned to him, "And leave him like this?" She gathered up Nico and hugged him closely to her chest. She rocked back and forth gently, muttering "please wake up, please wake up." over and over.

Germany thought for a moment, "Uh… You could try and pinch his nose closed."

Camille looked at him, Nico still squirming in her arms, "I can't believe I never thought of that…" she mumbled.

She took one arm off of Nico and pinched his nose closed, using the other arm to keep him restrained. Nico's face twitched when he realized he wasn't getting any air and his thrashing stopped. His eyes flew open and he gasped, Camille let go of his nose and hugged him close. Germany never thought he'd see Camille cry.

Nico blinked, shuddering and wrapped his arms around Camille, squeezing his eyes shut. Camille stroked his hair and muttered to him, Germany only caught a little, "_Eto__normal' no__, ya __zdes__', __zdes__' __Kamilly_."

Germany didn't know what language she was speaking, but he was for sure it wasn't Italian.

Camille looked up at Percy, "_Vzyat__' __Germaniyu__na__ohotu__ s… _Er… I mean, take Germany out hunting with you."

Percy nodded, turning to Germany and motioning for him to follow.

Germany blinked, but obliged.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Translations:<br>**_

_**_Eto normal' no, ya zdes', zdes' Kamilly: It's okay, I'm here, Camille's here. (Russian)_**_

_**__Vzyat' Germaniyu na ohotu s: Get Germany to hunt with (Russian)__**_

_**__If I got anything wrong, blame google translate!__**_

_**__Reveiw!__**_


End file.
